A Hero's Farewell
の |Rōmaji title =Bai Bai Min'na!! Gokū Saigo no Shunkan-Idō |Literal title =Bye-Bye Everyone!! Goku's Last Instantaneous Movement |Number = 188 |Saga = Cell Games Saga |Airdate = June 2, 1993 |English Airdate = December 19, 2000 |Manga = Cell, Brought to Bay *The End of the Cell Game *Gohan's Pain |Previous = Cell's Break Down |Next = Cell Returns! }} の |Bai Bai Min'na!! Gokū Saigo no Shunkan-Idō|lit. "Bye-Bye Everyone!! Goku's Last Instantaneous Movement"}} is the twenty-third episode of the Cell Games Saga and the one hundred eighty-eighth overall episode in the uncut version of the Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on June 2, 1993. Its original American airdate was December 19, 2000. Summary Gohan's awesome powers have proven to be too much for Cell. After being forced to regurgitate Android 18, Cell's perfect power vanishes as his body reverts to his incomplete form. Enraged with Gohan, Cell attacks him, but to no avail. Knowing that his chances of winning have disappeared with his perfect power, Cell engorges himself with a buildup of ki, in a last ditch effort to defeat Gohan by destroying himself and the Earth. Gohan then realizes that there is no way that he can save the Earth, and as a last resort, Goku steps in and decides to make the ultimate sacrifice. After a heart-felt goodbye to his son and his friends, and requesting his son to look after Chi-Chi for him, Goku uses his Instant Transmission technique to transport Cell to King Kai's Planet moments before he explodes. Unable to stop himself, Cell destroys the tiny planet along with Goku, King Kai, Bubbles, and Gregory. Back on Earth, Gohan and the other Z Fighters mourn Goku's sudden sacrifice. Realizing his own cockiness, Gohan blames himself for his father's death. Krillin comes to comfort Gohan and helps him up, when he realizes that he forgot Android 18; he leaves Gohan and goes to pick her up. Meanwhile, Goku, King Kai, Bubbles, and Gregory are on the Snake Way, and Goku realizes that Cell's soul is not with them in the afterlife. After a startling revelation, King Kai realizes that if Cell is not with them, then Goku's sacrifice was in vain. Among the rubble of the destroyed planet, Cell regenerates. By destroying himself, Cell received Saiyan Power and regenerated into his perfect form once again. Cell also somehow absorbed Goku's incinerated remains, therefore gaining the knowledge of how to perform the Instant Transmission, and returns to Earth. Gohan is still standing in the same position when a gust of wind appears, alongside a power up flash among the gust, causing Vegeta and Piccolo to recognize who was responsible in disbelief, as well as Future Trunks to wonder what was causing it before Piccolo revealed that "he" was back. Afterwards, Cell fully reveals his survival by killing Future Trunks and saying it is good to be back, shocking the Z Fighters. Major Events *Cell reverts to his Semi-Perfect form. *Goku, King Kai, Bubbles, Gregory, and Android 17 are all killed by Cell's self-destruction. *Cell begins his final transformation via regeneration, thus becoming Super Perfect Cell. *Future Trunks is killed by Cell's Full Power Death Beam. Battles *Gohan (Super Saiyan 2) vs. Cell (Semi-Perfect) Appearances Characters Locations *Earth **Cell Games Arena **Kame House *Other World **King Kai's Planet **Snake Way Objects *Battle Armor *Champion Belt *Halo Transformations *Super Saiyan *Super Saiyan 2 Techniques *Unforgivable! - A self-destruction technique capable of destroying an entire planet. Used by Semi-Perfect Cell in an attempt to destroy the Earth and the Z Fighters. *Regeneration - Used by Cell to regenerate himself after self-destructing, using his nucleus. *Instant Transmission - Used by Goku to transport the self-destructing Cell to King Kai's planet and by Cell to teleport back to Earth after regenerating. *Full Power Death Beam - Used by a returning Super Perfect Cell, intending to kill a random Z Fighter. He ends up killing Future Trunks. Bruce Faulconer tracks *"Hyperbolic Time Chamber (soundtrack 1)" - When Gohan is beating Semi-Perfect Cell. *"16 Rips Off Cell's Tail" - When Cell reverts into his Semi-Perfect Form. *"16 Rips Off Cell's Tail" - When Super Saiyan 2 Gohan kicks Cell into the hole, in which Cell subsequently flies back up before being hit by Gohan. *"16 Rips Off Cell's Tail" - When Cell starts self-destructing. *"King Kai Dies" - When Cell self-destructs. *"Frieza's Death" - When Goku sacrifices himself to save Earth from being destroyed by Cell's self-destruction. *"Goku Dies" - When the Z Fighters mourn over Goku's sacrifice. *"Goku's Spirit Bomb" - When Super Saiyan Gohan starts crying and blaming himself after Goku's sacrifice. *"Cell Transforms" - When Cell returns to Earth. Differences from the manga *Due to Caroni, Pirozhki and Miss Piiza being created for the anime, all scenes involving them are exclusive to the anime. *In the manga, after Cell reverts to his Semi-Perfect Form he immediately balloons himself up in preparation to Self Destruct. In the anime however he first tries attacking Gohan only for it to be no use. *Gregory is shown as also being on King Kai's Planet and killed with the others. In the manga the character does not exist. *Master Roshi telling Bulma that he can no longer sense Goku's energy and he must have died is exclusive to the anime. Trivia *This is the second time where Goku dies as he is killed in Cell's explosion along with King Kai, Bubbles and Gregory. The first time he died was in "Gohan's Rage". *Goku is later revived again in "The Old Kai's Weapon". *This is also the first time where Future Trunks dies as he is killed at the end of this episode. **The exact reasons why Cell killed Future Trunks, or more specifically, whether he intended to do so, vary between the versions. In the initial Funimation Dub, it is clearly intentional with Cell's line: "My aim is as good as ever! It's so good to be back!". In the Japanese version, as well as the remastered Funimation dub, however, it's implied that he had been firing randomly, as he says, "Who was it that I hit? Trunks?" Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 188 (Dragon Ball Z) ca:Episodi 188 (BDZ) pt-br:Adeus a todos! fr:Dragon Ball Z épisode 188 it:Goku salva il pianeta Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Cell Games Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z